Cytomegalovirus (CMV) is one of a group of highly host specific herpes viruses that produce unique large cells bearing intranuclear inclusions. The envelope of the human cytomegalovirus (HCMV) is characterized by a major glycoprotein complex recently termed gB or gCI, which was previously referred to as gA. HCMV causes cytomegalic inclusion disease and has been associated with a syndrome resembling infectious mononucleosis in adults. It also induces complications in immunocompromised individuals.
CMV infection in utero is an important cause of central nervous system damage in newborns. Although the virus is widely distributed in the population, about 40% of women enter pregnancy without antibodies and thus are susceptible to infection. About 1% of these women undergo primary infection while pregnant. Classical cytomegalic inclusion disease is rare; however, a proportion of the infected infants, including those who were symptom free, are subsequently found to be mentally retarded.
Preliminary estimates based on surveys of approximately 4,000 newborns from several geographical areas indicate that the virus causes significant damage of the central nervous system leading to mental deficiency in at least 10% and perhaps as high as 25%, of infected infants. Assuming that about 1% of newborn infants per year excrete CMV and that about one fourth of those develop mental deficiency, in the United States this means approximately 10,000 brain-damaged children born per year. This is a formidable number, particularly in view of the ability of these children to survive [J. Infect. Dis., 123 (5):555 (1971)].
HCMV in humans has also been observed to cause serious complications and infections in the course of organ transplantations, especially with kidney and liver transplants.
Several HCMV vaccines have been developed or are in the process of development. Vaccines based on live attenuated strains of HCMV have been described. [See, e.g., S. A. Plotkin et al, Lancet, 1:528-30 (1984); S. A. Plotkin et al, J. Infect. Dis., 134:470-75 (1976); S. A. Plotkin et al, "Prevention of Cytomegalovirus Disease by Towne Strain Live Attenuated Vaccine", in Birth Defects, Original Article Series, 20(1):271-287 (1984); J. P. Glazer et al, Ann. Intern. Med., 91:676-83 (1979); and U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,466.] A proposed HCMV vaccine using a recombinant vaccinia virus expressing HCMV glycoprotein B has also been described. [See, e.g., Cranage, M. P. et al, EMBO J., 5:3057-3063 (1986).] However, vaccinia models for vaccine delivery are believed to cause local reactions. Additionally, vaccinia vaccines are considered possible causes of encephalitis.
Adenoviruses have been developed previously as efficient heterologous gene expression vectors. For example, an adenovirus vector has been employed to express herpes simplex virus glycoprotein gB [D. C. Johnson et al, Virol., 164:1-14 (1988)]; human immunodeficiency virus type 1 envelope protein [R. L. Dewar et al, J. Virol., 63:129-136 (1988)]; and hepatitis B surface antigen [A. R. Davis et al, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., U.S.A., 82:7560-7564 (1985); J. E. Morin et al, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., U.S.A., 84:4626-4630 (1987)]. Adenoviruses have also been found to be non-toxic as vaccine components in humans [See, e.g., E. T. Takajuji et al, J. Infect. Dis., 140:48-53 (1970); P. B. Collis et al, J. Inf. Dis., 128:74-750 (1973); and R. B. Couch et al, Am. Rev. Respir. Dis., 88:394-403 (1963)].
There remains a need in the art for additional vaccines capable of preventing CMV infection by generating neutralizing antibody and cellular responses to CMV in the human immune system.